Oscuridad y Luz
by doramassilvi
Summary: [Para el foro 413 days! ritual de iniciación], viendo la perspectiva de gray en dos drabbles lo que mas le gusta y lo que no le gusta... vendría a ser como el ying y el yang, aunque sean lados muy distintos tiene que convivir entre sí... un gray desde la oscuridad de su corazón y lo que le da luz a su vida... porque la luz se alimenta de la oscuridad y viceversa...
1. Monstruo

Estoy participando en el ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!, básicamente serán dos drabbles relatados desde la perspectiva de Gray, el primero se tratara de algo que no le gusta y el segundo todo lo contrario.

Espero que les guste…

 **Capítulo 1:** No le gusta

Cantidad de palabras: 280

Desde niños siempre tememos a lo desconocido, con lo que no se puede lidiar, creando nuestros propios monstruos, aquellos que solo uno puede ver… pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, el significado de monstruo cambia, y el mayor monstruo es aquel que ve en su reflejo, y es porque así me siento, recordando todos esos momentos en los que fui feliz con aquellas personas que quería pero luego sin previo aviso, me los arrebataban y todo por querer salvarme, mis padres, ultear, mi maestra… todos ellos se fueron y no regresaran, esos recuerdos que antes me hacían feliz, ahora me atormentan, convirtiéndome en un monstruo, de esa manera nadie me querrá, nadie se sacrificará más por mí, y odiándome a mí mismo, es el precio que pagaré por todas aquellas personas que no están por mi culpa… porque es así, sino fuera tan débil, sino los hubiera dejado entrar en mi corazón, eso nunca hubiera pasado, no me gusta en lo que me convertí… en un monstruo lleno de culpabilidad y que vive permanentemente en la oscuridad deseando que nadie se le acerque, que todos se alejen de él, porque como todo monstruo, traigo desgracia y dolor, no merezco ser feliz, y cuando pienso que estoy bien así alguien se quiere acercar a mí, protegerme, pero estoy cansado de eso y simplemente la ignoro, le digo palabras crueles, la rechazo y con eso espero que ella se olvide de mí y encuentre a un mejor hombre de lo que soy, porque no la merezco y no tengo derecho a enamorarme de nadie, porque alguien como ella no debería enamorarse de un monstruo, alguien que la destruirá tarde o temprano.


	2. Competencia

Estoy participando en el ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!, básicamente serán dos drabbles relatados desde la perspectiva de Gray, el primero se tratara de algo que no le gusta y el segundo todo lo contrario.

Espero que les guste…

 **Capítulo 1:** Le gusta

Cantidad de palabras: 360

Desde que me uní a Fairy Tail y conocí a Natsu mi mundo cambio por completo, siempre que nos vemos desde entonces nos peleamos y no importa cuál sea la discusión, yo debo ganarle y es aquí en donde se genera una competencia entre nosotros, todo es la culpa del cabrón de Natsu si el no fuera tan irritante cada vez que uno lo ve, lo trataría de otra manera, pero no, él siempre quiere competir conmigo en todo y siempre busca pleitos, llamándome hielitos, princesa de hielo, desnudista o pervertido, y es que él siempre tiene que remarcar que tengo este hábito de desvestirme cortesía de mi maestra y eso me enfurece, no pudiendo evitar una discusión con el idiota de Natsu, y aunque odie perder, me gusta competir, después de todo en la competencia uno se fortalece, supera retos y mi mayor reto es superar a Natsu y a Erza, convertirme en un mago clase S, vencer a los magos más poderosos, todo eso está unido, como si fuera una maratón, aunque no importe si uno está corriendo o si decide caminar y tampoco importa el hecho de llegar a la meta, sino más en las dificultades que uno puede superar y el competir no solo se trata de ganar… aunque la otra opción no me agrade mucho, el hecho de ver como mi cuerpo se llena de adrenalina frente a otra competencia o a otro reto es de lo más satisfactorio, y aunque el mayor rival de uno, es uno mismo, seguiré compitiendo y disfrutando de eso hasta el día en que deje de existir y aunque no lo diga, Natsu y Erza siendo mis dos mayores rivales, también son como mis hermanos, mi segunda familia, mis amigos de la infancia y es que no quiero que acabe, estos días monótonos en donde todos los días Natsu busca enfrentarme y Erza intenta detenernos mientras el gremio se enloquece, por eso deseo competir hasta quedarme sin aliento porque no tengo que actuar o ser otra persona cuando estoy con ellos… simplemente compitiendo como hermanos y queriéndonos como tales eso es lo que más me gusta de este lugar.


End file.
